Comforting Each Other
by Paige Joy
Summary: Selena/Maggie after the Casualty/Holby City episode Deny thy father. One shot. Rated for safety.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty, the big boys at the BBC do. I promise to return the characters to the box once I have finished playing with them.**_

_**A/N: This is a Selena/Maggie fiction. If you don't like femslash, then please don't read. **_

* * *

Comforting Each Other

The department had just cleared of all the injuries from the tunnel collapse twenty-four hours ago and a feeling of depression had settled over the staff. Selena though had not stopped and taken a seat in the staff room, Maggie had yet to arrive back from the scene and she knew if she stopped, then she wouldn't be able to think about anything else. She was stood at one of the high surfaces writing out some notes when she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back. She spun 'round quickly and smiled.

"Maggie," she whispered and reached for a hand that Maggie willingly gave it to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She squeezed Selena's hand. "Could do with a drink though."

"I think I can arrange that." Selena placed the file on the side and dragged Maggie to the staff room, hoping that it was now empty.

Maggie followed the taller woman, far too tired both physically and emotionally, to argue with her.

When they reached the room, the last of the staff were collecting their coats and leaving. Maggie went straight to her locker and gathered her things. Selena waited until the door had shut securely before stepping behind the shorter woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. Maggie leant back for a brief moment before she realised something.

She spun in her arms and looked up, panic in her eyes. "Woody! What happened to Woody?"

A tear slipped down Selena's cheek as she shook her head. "He – he arrested in the ambulance…We couldn't – we couldn't get him back."

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Mags." She placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she leaned forward, teats falling quickly.

Selena allowed the tears she had been holding back all day to fall. They stood there until the tears had stopped. Selena took half a step back and placed another kiss to her forehead and rubbed her arms.

"Let's get you home, love."

Maggie nodded and followed Selena out to her car.

The journey to Selena's was quick and silent. Their hands were entwined, both needing to feel the other's presence.

When Maggie had arrived at the scene and saw Selena just inside the tunnel, her heart plummeted. Her mind was taken over by pure panic and concern. Selena had been shocked to see Maggie step out of the ambulance. That tunnel was the last place she wanted Maggie to be. She was thankful that she was kept busy when she arrived at the hospital.

"Why don't you go and open up a bottle of wine and I'll run us a bath."

Maggie nodded and did so, choosing a red wine that she knew Selena had brought earlier that week. She took two large glasses up to the bathroom, handing one to Selena who was turning off the taps.

"I was just going to come and find you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Selena."

Selena took both wine glasses and put them on the far side of the bath and started to slowly unbutton Maggie's shirt. After a short while Maggie began to undress Selena. Once they were rid of their clothes Selena stepped in and helped Maggie in before sitting down. Maggie sat between Selena's legs and leaned back, resting her head on her shoulder. Selena wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, gently resting her hands on her stomach.

"Mmm, this feels good."

Selena smiled and pressed her lips to Maggie's. "You need to relax more often."

"Yeah, when I find time."

"Then we'll just have to wake the most of the time that we have."

"And find more time to be together." Maggie brought Selena's lips down to her own and engaged her in a passionate kiss.

They both regretted not being able to spend as much time with each other as they wanted. But that was the price they paid for keeping their relationship in the dark. Sometimes though, the need to comfort each other overrode the secrecy that they knew they had to uphold. No matter if it was the smallest of touches or occupying the on-call room or Selena's car for a little more contact during their breaks. In those moments the secrecy didn't matter, only comforting each other.

_Finis._


End file.
